


Investigations

by Erratus



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erratus/pseuds/Erratus
Summary: Two years after Zym is returned, Callum and Rayla are inseparable. Rumors spread about if they are together. Claudia takes it upon herself to find out.





	Investigations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yellow_Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Soul/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222266) by [Yellow_Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Soul/pseuds/Yellow_Soul). 



> Inspired by New Love by yellow_soul. I decided to do my own take on Claudia approaching their relationship.

“No way,” Soren proclaimed with complete confidence. “An elf and a human can’t…” He opted to finish his thought by thrusting a finger through his other fingers that had formed a circle.

“Gross,” Claudia stated plainly. She moved her focus across the garden, where Callum and Rayla were sparing. Well, that was a liberal use of the word. Callum had grown a lot in last two years. His face was more mature and he had grown more than a few inches. But he still didn’t know how to swing a sword. Rayla didn’t even seem to put in any effort into dodges or blocks. 

“I don’t know Soren. They do spend an awful lot of time together.” It was true. When Callum returned from Xadia, Rayla came along and hadn’t left. Well, not without Callum anyway. The kingdom officials were not exactly happy by it. The sole survivor of the assassin group that killed the previous king had become like a sister to the current one. It was odd, to say the least.

“Yeah, it’s weird,” Soren snorted. “Shouldn’t we like, execute her something?” She was responsible for killing Harrow. And kidnapping the princes, including smuggling one into an enemy nation. And stealing a super valuable dragon egg. But Ezran had pardoned her for all crimes. There was a trial, but it was an absolute joke. It was mostly just to let the council feel like they were being heard.

“Not if we want peace with Xadia,” Claudia had a hint of sarcasm in her voice. The proclaimed peace was more of a ceasefire than anything. For as long as human used dark magic, elves would have their panties in a knott about it. And Claudia wasn’t about to give up dark magic.

“But I’m pretty sure they are _like that_ ,” Claudia brought the topic around full circle. Across the garden Callum had managed to topple over and cut himself with his own sword. He really should stick with magic.

“Well,” Soren started, drawing out the word like he does when he thinks he is being smart. “Why don’t you find out?” She looked at him, curious. “He’s liked you forever. Why don’t you put on the moves?” He hands went to his chest, miming out breasts.

“Soren! Gross.” It was more about Soren’s gesturing. She had to admit that Callum was turning into an attractive man. His journey to Xadia had toughened him up somewhat, along with giving him a healthy dose of confidence. “But that might work,” she added. Callum didn’t trip over himself when around her like he use to. But that might have more to do with his boost in confidence. If she came onto him, would he accept? If so, they could give a relationship a try. And if not, well, that would be all the more evidence of something between him and Rayla. Maybe enough to convince Soren.

Rayla was fussing over Callum’s new cut. From her perch Claudia could see a small amount of blood. Not enough to cause worry but enough get some teasing from the elf. Rayla exited the garden, leaving Callum behind on a bench. 

“Now’s your chance.” Soren nudged her side. She rolled her eyes.

“Oh Soren, you really don’t know anything about romance, do you?” she sighed, he pouted. They both waited. Rayla was back in moments with bandages. She wrapped Callum’s cut and Claudia could just see the love in her movements. They were totally together. Well, she would get an answer later that night.

.

The princes ate dinner together with Rayla pretty much every night at the same time. Dinner would drag out longer than the actual food lasted. They would talk about their day, joke around, sometimes play games, and retire to their own rooms at the end. It made Claudia’s job easy. She slipped into Callum’s room while he was out and simply waited.

“Hello Callum,” she spoke gently when he finally entered. He jumped, apparently not noticing her sprawled out on his bed. She was sure to adjust her pose to give him a fine view of her cleavage. She knew that it worked by that deep blush on his face.

“Ah, Claudia, hi. Um, what are you doing here?” She hadn’t seen him act this way around her for a while. It was nice.

“I wanted to talk to you about something.” She sat up, revealing that she exchanged her normal pants for much shorter ones. Ones that showed off the pale skin of her thighs. She could practically hear Callum’s heart racing. Maybe he didn’t have anything with Rayla. Or maybe Rayla was always just his second choice, she thought with a wave of satisfaction. Either way, time to go in for a kill.

She moved off the bed and took a few strides to face him. He still stiff, face red, and acting like a deer in the headlights. Ah, the good old days.

“I was wondering if you still thought of me in that way.” She grabbed him by the scarf he still wore and didn’t wait for an answer. She pulled their faces together, lips meeting, as her free arm snaked around his back to cup his neck.

It was like she was made of poison. His entire body flexed and twisted to pull away. She didn’t fight it and within seconds he was in the farthest corner from her.

“I’m flattered, but I don’t think this is a good idea. I, uh, don’t really think of you like that anymore.” His words hurt her ego more than anything else. She didn’t actually long for him, but his attention and validation was nice. 

“Oh? Is there someone else?” She asked it innocently but she had a particular someone in mind.

“Erm, no, nope,” he was never a good liar. “I just, uh, don’t want to lead you on.” He smiled, and she could see the silent plead to just accept it. She decided the experiment had gone on long enough. The results were in, and Claudia was convinced.

“Thanks for being honest with me, Callum,” her voice was tinted with sarcasm. She gave him a final peck on the cheek before leaving the room. That went… about how she expected. Callum was definitely taken. He wouldn’t have been so desperate to get away from her if he really just didn’t want to lead her on. Almost as if there was another woman who claimed him, and that woman had very sharp swords and the training to use them. She almost laughed exiting his room.

Almost, because the laugh died in her throat as she made eye contact with the suspected ‘other woman’. Rayla was there, standing across the hallway from Callum’s room. She stared a little bit too intently at Claudia as she slipped out of his room.

“Visiting Callum?,” she inquired. Rayla hadn’t interacted much with Claudia, and that might be why the intense purple eyes got to her so quickly.

“Yeah, I wanted to ask him something,” Claudia said sweetly, innocently. Rayla hummed, unconvinced. Claudia shook her at the interaction, on all its levels.

“Well, I’m done,” she announced, ending the short conversation. “He’s all yours.” Her voice dropped all its coyness and she gave Rayla a firm stare. She wanted to convey that she respected their relationship, she wasn’t going to pursue Callum, and she wasn’t going to cause trouble. She walked down the hallway, leaving both Rayla and Callum behind. She really wanted Rayla to get the message, but she was skeptical. Knowing Callum, he would immediately blab to her, and then Claudia will have to visit her mother in Del Bar to lay low until the trained assassin cooled down. 

“She what!?” Claudia heard Rayla’s angry, muffled voice from behind her. Claudia walked faster.


End file.
